Drinking Game
by Deathofme
Summary: For Sanctuary Bingo  The team has nothing to do and decides to have a night off. Add twenty cases of beer and some Disney films. Cue mayhem.


**A/N **For Sanctuary Bingo, prompt: Walt Disney

* * *

><p><strong>Drinking Game<strong>

"Weekly reports?"

"Done."

"Unpack the shipments from Tokyo?"

"Done."

"Called the UN?"

"Yep."

"Fed the giant squid?"

Kate lightly punched Will in the arm. "Face it, Will. All our chores are done and mommy's away on a business trip. We have _nothing_ to do."

Will rubbed his arm ruefully. "So what are you suggesting?"

"Let's have some _fun_," Kate pleaded. "Come on, all we do is work. We've earned a night off."

Will laughed. "Alright, alright. I just have a few calls to make, but I'll join you guys in the media room. Send Henry on a beer run."

Kate positively skipped down the hallway, surprising Chuck with a noisy kiss on the cheek and went to find Henry. Chuck glowed, "I think she likes me."

"I think you're an IDIOT," growled the face on the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Will, I need a hand out back."<p>

Will blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"To bring in the beer."

Will was incredulous. "How much did you buy?"

"A lot." Came the sheepish reply and the line cut dead. With trepidation, Will pocketed his phone and made his way to the parking lot. Henry was unloading the back of the van with Kate. Will counted twenty cases of beer.

"What did you do – rob a liquor store?"

"Just take a case," Kate shoved beer into his arms.

They finally managed to get all the cases into the media room, begging for the Big Guy to help. They plopped themselves on the couches and clinked their beers together.

"Want to play a drinking game?" Kate asked.

Henry grimaced. "I don't want to play spin the bottle. I might have to kiss fur-face." The Big Guy roared with laughter and cuffed Henry up the back of the head.

"Trust me, it'll be fun." Kate started to root around the DVD shelves and eyed their selections critically. "Why do we only have Disney films?"

The Big Guy shrugged sheepishly. "I like animation."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine, they'll do." She picked one out at random and popped it into the DVD player. The opening theme for _Mulan_ played.

"Okay, now we set up the rules," she said.

Henry thought for a moment. "Okay, drink every time there's sexual innuendo."

"Drink every time the stupid dragon falls over," The Big Guy rumbled.

Will suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "Drink every time they say the word _honour_."

Fifteen minutes into the film they were all drunk.

When the movie was over half of the beer was gone and Henry lay slumped over the couch gurgling into a cushion. He wailed, "Why did we have to start with _Mulan_?"

Next up was the _Lion King_, at the Big Guy's request. At that point they lost track of the rules and drank whenever it suited them. Everyone chugged a full beer when the Big Guy cried during the scene Mufasa died, claiming it was the "supernatural phenomena" rule.

Will knew he was being conned during the _Little Mermaid_ when he was the only one drinking for the rule "when you see a hidden penis". They all giggled as he yelled and pointed at the screen, "Oh, come on! How can you not see that – the castle is made up of cartoon dicks!"

Kate just giggled and said, "You've got a filthy mind, young William."

The only rule for Aladdin was "monkey" and they were all stumbling, staggeringly, magnificently smashed. Their twenty cases of beer were gone and Will picked up his empty bottle for the fifth time and asked, "When did I finish this?"

"You know what we should do," Kate slurred, "We should eat."

Henry tried to stand up but fell to the floor instead. Spread-eagled on the ground he shouted, "We should eat profiteroles!"

"Why?" Will asked, still looking at his empty bottle in confusion.

"Because it's fun to say!"

* * *

><p>The next morning Helen came home to a very urgent message on her answering machine asking her to call the manager of Alfredo's. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of her team, and was mildly concerned when she made the call.<p>

The manager clued her in pretty quickly.

"…and then they insisted on serenading the dining floor with a rendition of 'Be Prepared' in very poor impersonations of Sean Connery. I'm afraid we had to escort them out when the two young men decided to re-enact a swordfight with loaves of garlic bread. I believe one kept insisting that I was the inspiration for Gaston from 'Beauty and the Beast'."

Helen held her face in her hand.

"…even though they were insistent, I'm sure they didn't _actually_ hold any association with you, Doctor?"

"None at all."

Helen found them all later curled up in the basement looking very haggard and worse for wear. They managed to look embarrassed when she woke them up, squinting at the light that spilled in from the hallway.

She had her arms crossed against her chest. "And how did you all end up in this sorry state?"

Henry groaned into the cool, stone floor. "Drinking game."

"Did anyone win?"

Will began to shake his head, then spotted the Big Guy still fast asleep and curled up against a packing crate. "Big Guy, definitely."

"And how is that?"

"He got the waitress' number."

FIN


End file.
